Lo más preciado
by Nitaws
Summary: Un atentado en el mundo mágico activa las alarmas del ministerio. Tuvo como victima a la actual jefa del departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sus amigos dicen que el ataque fue premeditado y su esposo tiene un muy mal presentimiento.
1. Acontecimientos

Solo aclarar que los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y que la historia es completamente mía, así como algunos personajes originales que aparecerán durante la historia.

**¡Gracias por estar aquí, iniciando esta lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Acontecimientos**

—Deberías pensar en tener un asistente— se acercó la pelinegra mirando todo el desorden que tenía su amigo, en su escritorio.

Draco se sobresaltó ante el repentino ingreso de su amiga a la oficina.

—Sigo pensando que, solo puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien—respondió volviendo a posar su vista en los documentos que tenía en frente.

Pansy lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía lo testarudo que podía ser su amigo.

—Está bien, entonces ya que puedes manejar todo tu solo— le dejó una montaña de papeles en el único espacio desocupado de su escritorio—. ¿Puedes tener todo esto para mañana en la mañana?

Draco miró con los ojos desorbitados la gran cantidad de papeles que traía su amiga.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad Pansy? —le preguntó con un tono de irritación.

—No, mi querido Drake, esto que está aquí es urgente y necesario que lo revises y firmes de aquí a mañana—comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. No olvides la reunión de hoy a las cuatro.

La pelinegra salió de la oficina sin voltear a ver a su amigo, en su mente ya se imaginaba la cara que tenía.

Draco Malfoy, actual jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, tras el término de la segunda guerra mágica fue absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaron por su participación en la batalla de Hogwarts, luego de que Harry, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos Weasley declararan a su favor. Fred salvó con vida gracias a la oportuna intervención de Draco. Lucius no tuvo la misma suerte y fue condenado al beso del dementor. Narcisa, quien vivía sola y tranquila en la mansión Malfoy, fue absuelta ya que nunca recibió la marca ni participó activamente en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Testarudo como él solo, no tenía asistente por lo que actualmente se ve colapsado de trabajo.

—Está bien, creo que si necesito un asistente— dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos resignado a que no podía con todo el trabajo.

—Me parece muy sensata tu decisión, Malfoy.

El rubio levanto la vista para encontrarse con la jefa del departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione Granger, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Granger, que grata sorpresa tenerte por aquí—reaccionó el rubio mirando coqueto a la chica.

—Me alegra que lo tomes así, porque me comentaron que te vieron un poco colapsado. Y la verdad no quiero que mi marido sufra por tu terquedad, así que pensaba en darte una mano.

—No me imagino quién pudo comentarte eso— sonrió pensando en su amiga pelinegra—. Pero muchas gracias por estar aquí— se levantó de su asiento y tomó la cintura de Hermione mientras la besaba con necesidad.

—No te aproveches— dijo ella separándose un poco del rubio—. De verdad te vengo a ayudar, prometiste que me acompañarías a comprar unos libros.

—Lo sé, y de verdad agradezco que estés aquí—acarició su mejilla—. Pero me da miedo lo que pueda decir tu marido.

—Draco, enserio. Eres mi marido hace dos años. No es momento de empezar con tus juegos— se cruzó de brazos mirando severamente a su marido.

Draco levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, Señora Malfoy—le sonrió con petulancia—. Hagamos esto rápido para poder ir a la librería más tarde. Aunque debe ser a la salida, ya que tengo una reunión— advirtió finalmente el rubio.

—Si no te preocupes—le sonrió—. Me importa que no te quedes haciendo horas extras por tu des-organización.

—No es necesario que sigas con eso, le pediré a Pansy que me ayude a buscar un buen asistente—dijo resignado.

Tras un par de horas, Hermione pudo ayudar a organizar el papeleo de Draco, permitiéndole terminar ese día con todos sus pendientes.

—Bien, ya me voy. A las cinco y media vendré a buscarte para ir a la librería y podríamos aprovechar de pasar por un regalo para Ginny.

—Me parece estupendo—Se acercó a su esposa y la besó con pasión—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—Nos vemos, Draco— le dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de su esposa, Draco tenía todo ordenado y al día. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba de esa forma, y de verdad esperaba que el asistente que pudiese llegar a ayudarlo fuese tan eficiente como Hermione.

—Bien, creo que invitaré a Hermione a cenar—pensó en voz alta, firmando el último documento—. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer para agradecer su ayuda.

—Que romántico eres Draco— dijo alguien burlándose desde la puerta.

—¿Es enserio? se pusieron todos de acuerdo para entrar a mi oficina sin que me percatara—le reclamó a su moreno amigo, quien le sonreía irónicamente.

—No es mi culpa que andes tan "desconcentrado"— le respondió haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—No es desconcentración, solo estoy un poco estresado—movió su cabeza tratando de aliviar la molestia de su cuello—. Se puede saber, ¿a qué debemos tu honorable visita, Blaise?

—Amigo mío, vine para aliviar un poco tu estrés—Se sentó frente al rubio—. Estoy aquí para invitarte a la celebración del cumpleaños de Ginevra, será este sábado a las siete de la tarde, en la mansión Zabinni.

—Cuenta con ello, Hermione y yo estaremos con ustedes ese día. Ginny ya nos había comentado. Así que llegas un poco tarde amigo mío—sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al perchero por su abrigo.

Blaise hizo un gesto de resignación, sabiendo como era su esposa.

—En algunas cosas, Ginny me lleva la delantera—sonrío el moreno.

—Mujeres—río Draco—. Lamento ser tan descortés, pero tengo una reunión en 15 minutos y la verdad hoy no me puedo atrasar o sufriré la ira de Hermione.

—Está bien, no te quito más tiempo. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo—palmeó la espalda del rubio sonriendo—. Nos vemos pronto.

Cuando Blaise se fue, Draco aseguró todos sus archivos con magia y salió rumbo a la reunión.

* * *

Al salir de la reunión, aprovecho de hablar con Pansy. Le pidió que por favor lo ayudara a buscar un asistente.

—Tranquilo Drake, déjalo en mis manos. De aquí al viernes tendrás un nuevo asistente en tu oficina— le sonrió con burla—. Sabía que terminarías cediendo.

—Aunque disfrutes con mi sufrimiento, te lo agradezco Pansy— le respondió mientras revisaba su reloj—. Nos vemos luego, Hermione debe estar por llegar a mi oficina y no se alegrará si no estoy ahí.

—Adiós Drake, saluda a Mione de mi parte.

* * *

Draco caminó lo más rápido que pudo, sin despeinarse. No podía dejar que su demora lo haga lucir imperfecto. Alcanzó a llegar por unos pocos segundos, antes de que apareciera Hermione.

—¿Listo Draco? Estuve pensando en cuál sería el mejor regalo para Ginny — le dijo mientras entraba a su oficina con su abrigo puesto y su bolso al hombro—. Creo que una joya será lo mejor. Había pensado en un libro y bueno, eso, la verdad, sería dinero perdido— lamentó Hermione, acercándose a su marido y dandole un suave beso.

—Pienso que sí, una joya será lo más adecuado para la mini comadreja.

—¡Draco! No es necesario que la llames así, ya son hartos años de ser amigos. ¿Seguirás con lo mismo?

—Hay ciertas costumbres que no se pueden evitar, no te enojes— dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para ir rumbo a la librería.

* * *

En la librería estuvieron dando vueltas y vueltas mientras Hermione "trataba" de decidir que libros comprar. A Draco le gusta acompañarla. Le encanta verla recorrer la librería con una enorme sonrisa, mientras toma uno y otro libro. Su ratona de biblioteca lo hacía un hombre dichoso.  
Tras pasar una media hora, Hermione se decidió por llevar 5 libros. No fue capaz de decidir solo por un par.

—Creo que deberemos ampliar la biblioteca de la mansión— comentó Draco sujetando la puerta para que su esposa saliera de la librería—. Cada visita que hacemos a la librería, llevas más y más libros.

—Es algo que viene incluido con Hermione Granger—sonrió—. No hay devolu…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento sucedió en unos segundos ante los ojos de Draco.

Un encapuchado se detuvo frente al matrimonio Malfoy y desde su túnica sacó una pistola que apuntó directamente a Hermione. Fueron exactamente 3 balas las que hirieron su cuerpo.

Draco alcanzó a reaccionar para detener la caída de Hermione, quién comenzaba a sangrar tras el impacto de los proyectiles.

—Hermione… Herms, tranquila, tranquila—Draco estaba como en shock, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarla. Se sentía un inútil.

**—**Drac…Drac… Draco, a Sa…San...Mun…Mungo— dijo como pudo Hermione, quién a pesar de haber sido herida, le habló soportando el dolor intenso que comenzaba a sentir.

Eso bastó para que Draco reaccionara, pero algo lo desconcertó.

—Suerte Malfoy, porque la necesitarás—antes de desaparecer, Draco escucho como el atacante le hablaba con una voz no muy propia de un humano. Luego de esto el encapuchado guardo el arma entre sus ropas y desapareció a la par con Draco. Con destinos muy distintos.

* * *

Tres horas habían pasado desde que llegó con Hermione a San Mungo y nadie le había dicho nada.  
A su lado se encontraban todos sus amigos Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Astoria y Theo, su madre, los señores Weasley y los señores Granger.

—Cuando me dirán algo de ella, necesito saber si está bien— dijo Draco dando un golpe en la pared, para después caminar de lado a lado pasando sus manos por su cabello, de manera desesperada.

—Tranquilo Dragón, está en buenas manos. Looney la ayudará—dijo Blaise tratando de darle ánimos, mientras abrazaba a una preocupada y embarazada Ginny de 5 meses.

—Hijo, no sacas nada poniéndote así. Es seguro que están haciendo todo lo posible para que Hermione esté bien.

—Pero que me informen de algo, madre. La incertidumbre me mata—se acercó a su madre, mirándola con ojos de desesperanza. Narcisa pudo ver que Draco tenía miedo de perder a su esposa.

Después de todos los acontecimientos, a Narcisa le llevó un buen tiempo poder cambiar sus tradiciones tan arraigadas. Y con mayor razón cuando su hijo le presento a su novia. En un principio no lo podía creer, pero cuando vio lo feliz que era su hijo junto a ella, la acepto. Incluso formó buenas relaciones con los padres de ella, encontraron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Le comenzó a llamar mucho la atención de algunos artefactos muggles, que los Granger, felizmente le explicaban.  
Draco no cabía más de felicidad al ver como su madre se relacionaba con la familia de Hermione. Era lo que anhelaba, que su madre dejara atrás los prejuicios y se diera cuenta que las personas, son valiosas por ser personas y no por venir de una familia con linaje mágico.

Los señores Granger junto a los Weasley permanecían sentados, tomados de las manos esperando recibir alguna noticia de su hija. Sabían que Luna haría todo lo posible por salvarla.

—Iré por café para calmar un poco los ánimos— le comentó Astoria a Ron.

—Por favor, aún no sabemos cuánto más tendremos que esperar—le sonrió agradecido a su esposa.

Harry, quién estaba junto a Pansy, no dejaba de pensar en las circunstancias de lo que pasó.

Después del ataque, el jefe de aurores se presentó, junto a su equipo, en el lugar tras la alerta recibida. Cuando llegó solo encontró rastros de sangre en la entrada de la librería. No había absolutamente nada más. Los testigos comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido y cuando Harry escuchó que la víctima había sido Hermione, todo se desmoronó e inmediatamente desapareció hacia San Mungo.

—Tranquilo Harry. Hermione saldrá de esto, no te preocupes— Pansy le dijo a su esposo para tratar de calmarlo, aunque esas palabras de consuelo eran para todos.

Cualquiera pensaría que es extraño ver a ese grupo de serpientes consolando al grupo de leones. Pero las cosas se dieron así. Hubo muchos cambios tras el final de la guerra. Luego de volver a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, algunos decidieron hacer cambios en su vida al ver todas las consecuencias que la guerra trajo para ambos bandos.

Las Serpientes fueron juzgadas socialmente, pero eso no impidió que comenzaran a hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Iniciaron sus cambios pidiendo sinceras disculpas a quienes habían ofendido o atacado durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Principalmente al trio de oro y sus amigos, quienes habían sido blanco de sus burlas y humillaciones. Para fortuna de ellos, el trio de oro marcó un precedente aceptando las disculpas de los Slytherin y teniendo una relación cordial durante su estadía en Hogwarts, en realidad ya no querían más guerras.

Al finalizar su último año en Hogwarts, los leones y serpientes entablaron una amistad real, dejando totalmente en el pasado las diferencias que pudieron haber tenido, y así iniciar una nueva época sin el temor de Voldemort y los viejos prejuicios de sangre.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron, extrañamente, Ron y Astoria. Ron se estaba preparando para ser auror y Astoria había empezado a trabajar junto a Hermione en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que todos sus sentimientos y emociones fueron productos de la presión de la guerra, pero no era algo más allá que una amistad que los unía firmemente.

Ron comenzó a notar y ver de otra manera a Astoria cada vez que iba a ver a Hermione, y pasó de querer ir a ver a Hermione a querer ver a Astoria, la castaña se lo tomó muy bien ya que encontraba que Astoria era ideal para su desordenado amigo. Luego de un par de meses saliendo, anunciaron su noviazgo. Dos años estuvieron de novios y Ron le propuso matrimonio, así fue como Astoria pasó a ser la Sra. Weasley hace tres años. Tienen una pequeña niña llamada Rose, de dos años de edad.

La situación de Ginny y Blaise, fluyó de manera paralela a la relación de Ron y Astoria. La pelirroja ingresó como reportera deportiva para el diario El Profeta, cuatro años después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Blaise, quien se dedicó al negocio familiar, compro la compañía el Profeta de Europa, para terminar con todas las mentiras que publicaba el diario amarillista y comenzar a darle un real prestigio.  
Fue ahí que se reencontró con su compañera, con la que empezó una relación. Entre ellos ya había atracción, ahora solo concretaron, eran puro fuego. Por lo que no demoró mucho en que Blaise le propusiera matrimonio a Ginny. Tras eso, los Zabinni llevan casados cuatro años y con un pequeño en camino.

Con Harry y Pansy fue algo un poco más complejo. A la pelinegra le costó mucho sincerarse con sus sentimientos y no admitía que estaba enamorada del héroe cuando salió de Hogwarts. Ella se fue a estudiar a Francia intentado dejar sus sentimientos atrás .  
Por su parte, Harry no hacia las cosas más fácil, de cierto modo tenía miedo de entablar una relación, a pesar de tener sentimiento por Pansy. Hasta que, al regresar Pansy, 3 años después de salir de Hogwarts, no dudo ni un momento en arriesgarse por Harry, ya que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Así que entró a la oficina del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, se acercó a él, quien ante la sorpresa se había levantado de su asiento, lo tomó de su túnica y le dio un apasionado beso. En un principio dejó perplejo a Harry, pero luego le correspondió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tras este encuentro iniciaron un noviazgo que duró un año. Harry le propuso matrimonio a Pansy y ya llevan dos años casados.

Theo y Luna ya tenían un romance en Hogwarts que formalizaron al salir. Luna se dedicó a estudiar Medimagia, mientras que Theo estudió Derecho mágico. Luego de terminar sus respectivas carreras, Theo y Luna se comprometieron. Pero unos pequeños integrantes decidieron aparecer en sus vidas. Cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Luna, decidieron adelantar sus planes de matrimonio. Llevan cuatro años casados, con dos pequeños, los gemelos Lysander y Lorcan Nott, de cuatro años de edad.

De todo el grupo de amigos, quienes más demoraron en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos fueron Hermione y Draco. Ambos solían discutir de variados temas, siempre tenían una batalla intelectual que los complacía e irritaba a la vez, ya que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.  
No fue hasta que, Draco se sintió amenazado de perder a Hermione por la presencia de McLaggen en el ministerio, que este decidió que era momento de poner sus sentimientos en orden e informarle de lo que sentía a la castaña.  
Tal fue su sorpresa, cuando justo ese día entro Hermione a su oficina y sin ninguna reserva le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, que no quería perder más tiempo. Draco se levantó de su asiento y la beso desesperadamente tratando de demostrar que era totalmente correspondida. De eso han pasado cuatro años y ya llevan felizmente casados dos años, hasta ahora.

Tras esperar un par de horas más, apareció Luna demostrando un notorio cansancio. Pero con una leve sonrisa se acercó al grupo. Draco se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hacia la rubia.

—Luna, por favor dime que Hermione está bien— rogó el rubio.

—Tranquilo Draco, Hermione está fuera de riesgo—muchas expresiones de alivio salieron de todos al saber que ya no corría peligro— No negaré que fue muy difícil estabilizarla, las balas impactaron en órganos importantes y la verdad es que, sin magia, otro sería el caso. Afortunadamente la tenemos—dio su característica sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Por lo que pudimos sacar a Hermione de riesgo vital. Eso sí, se encuentra bastante delicada y tuvimos que dejarla con coma inducido—miró directamente a Draco, ya que sentía que tenía muchas preguntas—. Sé que están todos preocupados por ella, y quieren verla, pero será dos a la vez, a lo mucho, por favor. Así que puedes pasar Draco, es la puerta 25. He de advertirte que ella está con respiración artificial y conectada a varios cables, pero es lo necesario para que Hermione salga de esta—le sonrió finalmente la chica para dejar que el continúe su camino hasta donde su esposa.

—Eres grandiosa Luna— le comentó su marido mientras la abrazaba—. Acompáñame para que puedas relajarte un poco— la comenzó a guiar sabiendo donde estaba la sala de descanso.

—Gracias por todo Luna—le alcanzó a decir la señora Granger, mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

—Eres una excelente medimaga, gracias por todo— agregó la señora Malfoy, mirando con gratitud a la rubia.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo— sonrió y se dejó guiar por su marido.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala de descanso, que se encontraba vacía, Luna rompió en llantos en los brazos de su esposo.

—Shhh, tranquila Luna hermosa, hiciste un excelente trabajo—acarició su cabeza mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara en su pecho.

—Fue tan angustiante, casi la perdemos Theo. Casi perdemos a nuestra amiga—dijo entre llantos, tratando de aliviar la angustia que sentía.

—Pero no fue así. Ella está con nosotros, recuperándose. Todo gracias a ti— siguió con los mimos, mientras Luna comenzaba a calmar un poco su llanto.

—Fue gracias a todo el equipo. Fue…—hipó un poco—. Fue muy intenso, porque las balas tenían residuos de magia. Tengo miedo Theo, siento que alguien quiere lastimar a Hermione. Siento que esto no fue un accidente— dijo finalmente mirando a su marido, quien limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Ya habrá momento para hablar con Harry. Ahora es necesario que te calmes. Queda poco para que tu turno termine—sonrió el castaño—. Nuestros hijos nos esperan.

—Si lo sé— respiró hondo. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su marido con su característica mirada soñadora—. Gracias por estar conmigo Theo, me siento muy afortunada de tenerte.

Theo, tras las palabras de Luna, tomo delicadamente su rostro y la besó.

—Gracias a ti Luna, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Bueno, tú y nuestros hijos —corrigió inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

—Bien, debo ir a completar el informe de Hermione. Termino con eso y nos vamos, ¿te parece? — preguntó la rubia.

—Me parece excelente.

* * *

Draco llegó hasta la puerta con el número 25, temeroso de lo que iba a ver giró la perilla y entró.  
Ahí estaba su amada Hermione, pálida, con una mascarilla de oxígeno y conectada a una máquina que marcaba sus latidos. En esta situación agradecía que la tecnología muggle y la magia se hayan mezclado para dar mejor atención en la salud.

—Hermione— susurró Draco caminando lentamente hacia la camilla—. No sabes cuánto anhelaba verte. Necesitaba saber que no te iba a perder— dijo, rompiendo en llanto finalmente.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y le dio un beso, mientras lagrimas salían sin control, liberando todos los sentimientos de las últimas horas. La rabia, la angustia, el miedo, todo lo que se puede sentir en una situación como esta.

Diviso una silla a unos metros y la acercó hasta situarla al lado de la camilla. No tenía intenciones de irse del lado de Hermione hasta que despertara. Hasta que le entregará la hermosa sonrisa que lo ha acompañados estos últimos años de su vida.

—Tienes que mejorar Hermione, sé que eres una mujer fuerte. Que dentro de poco te levantaras de esa camilla siendo mí Hermione de siempre—comenzó a acaricias su mano—. Tienes que volver a mi lado, no quiero volver a dormir solo. Te necesito conmigo. Nuestra familia te necesita, nuestros amigos te necesitan. El ministerio te necesita. No se te ocurra abandonarnos.

—No te preocupes, Draco— Luna había entrado sin que se percatara el rubio, haciendo que rápidamente se limpiara las lágrimas—. Hermione despertará, pero no todavía. El coma inducido es necesario para que ayude en la oxigenación y regeneración de su cuerpo. Esto complementado con pociones nos devolverá a nuestra Hermi, prontamente. Debes tener paciencia y confianza en ella— sonrió finalmente.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por ella. Sé que hiciste un gran trabajo para mantener a Hermione con nosotros—dijo, tratando de recomponer su habitual semblante.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo—dijo con su voz tranquilizadora, mientras llenaba una ficha con los antecedentes de la situación de Hermione, sabiendo que era difícil para Draco demostrar sentimientos frente a otras personas— Es necesario que también vayas a descansar. Aunque si prefieres puedes transformar la silla y quedarte con ella. Yo puedo dar la autorización.

—De verdad sería ideal, no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme del lado de Hermione—respondió volviendo la vista hacia la castaña—. Gracias nuevamente Luna.

—No hay de que—sonrió la chica, ya finalizando el llenado de la ficha—. Le diré a alguien más por si quiere pasar a ver a Hermione—iba saliendo, pero recordó algo—. Por cierto, durante la noche quedará a cargo del doctor de turno, Ethan Smith, pero mañana volveré yo para chequear como está ella. Así que, ante cualquier cosa, no dudes en informarle a la enfermera que se encuentra afuera—dicho esto salió, despidiéndose de Draco.

Uno a uno, empezaron a entrar a la habitación para ver a Hermione. La señora Granger, el señor Granger, Molly y Arthur fueron los primeros en entrar. Luego siguieron sus amigos, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Astoria. Theo no se quedó ya que acompañó a su cansada esposa. Finalmente ingreso la señora Malfoy, quién cargaba un pequeño bolso.

—Sabiendo que no te apartaras de Hermione, te traje esto para que puedas asearte como es debido. Sabes muy bien que cuando Hermione, despierte debe verte en las mejores condiciones. No querrás que te pida el divorcio cuando te vea descuidado—bromeó Narcisa.

—Gracias madre. Siempre preocupada de nosotros—se acercó a su madre y besó su frente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ustedes son mi familia, y la familia se cuida—acarició el rostro de su hijo—. No quise preguntarte antes por todo lo desesperante de la situación. Pero ahora que estamos más tranquilos sabiendo que Hermione mejorará, me podrías contar ¿Qué sucedió?

—La verdad ni yo tengo claridad de lo que paso. Solo sé, que íbamos saliendo de la librería con Hermione. Le afirmé la puerta para que ella saliera primero e íbamos bromeando por la cantidad de libros que suele comprar. Cuando, de la nada, aparece un tipo encapuchado, saca el arma y le dispara directamente a Hermione—suspiró, recordando toda la situación—. Cuando vi a Hermione herida, entré como en un estado de shock. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella fue la que me hizo reaccionar al hablarme, me dijo que la trajera a San Mungo. Me sentí como un inútil— se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Yo debía reaccionar y traerla. Imagina, madre, si ella no hubiese podido hablar. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo me hubiese demorado en reaccionar para traerla? Yo debo estar para ella, para protegerla. Y no fui capaz de reaccionar para salvar su vida.

—Tranquilo hijo, pasó lo que debía pasar. No debes lamentarte por unos supuestos. La trajiste a tiempo y gracias a eso, ella mejorará. Estará bien. No pienses lo que hubiese pasado porque ya no pasó. Preocúpate ahora de estar con ella en su recuperación. Ella confía en ti, hijo—lo abrazo para confortarlo. No era algo común en ella tener muestras de afecto, pero si su hijo la necesitaba, ahí estará para el—. No debes quedarte con eso. Debes tener la cabeza fría como buena serpiente. Ahora comenzarán los procedimientos de investigación, y es seguro que te van a interrogar. Tienes que estar al cien por ciento en esto, para encontrar al culpable. Quizás fue una mala coincidencia que la hirieran a ella o quizás fue premeditado. Por eso debes estar tranquilo ahora y entregar todos los antecedentes que puedas. Potter me dijo que mañana te necesitan en el ministerio para interrogarte sobre lo sucedido. Y así como estás no serás de mucha ayuda—acarició su mejilla.

—Lo sé madre. Mañana cuando vaya al ministerio, ¿puedes venir a quedarte con ella? —pregunto poniéndose de pie, decidido a no decaer. Lo haría por ella.

—Claro que sí. Jane también vendrá, así que entre las dos velaremos por la recuperación de Hermione. Pierde cuidado con eso— tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó levemente —. Será mejor que me vaya. Se ve que necesitas descansar y no quiero importunarte—sonrió a su hijo, quien tenía una cara de estar exhausto.

—Gracias por todo, madre— nuevamente beso su frente y ella salió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry apareció temprano en la habitación de Hermione. Necesitaba hablar de manera urgente con Draco.

—¡Harry!, ¿a qué se debe tu temprana visita? — se levantó el rubio y le tendió la mano.

—Hola Draco, necesitó hablar contigo—respondió mientras respondía el saludo—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?

—Hace unos momentos vino Luna, y me dijo que Hermione iba evolucionando favorablemente. En los próximos días le retiraran la respiración artificial, para que se vaya adecuando y podamos tenerla prontamente con nosotros.

—Eso es genial. Ella es una mujer fuerte. Ya verás que todo irá bien— le dijo sinceramente.

—Si. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿que necesitas hablar conmigo? ¿Es sobre el ataque de Hermione?

—Necesitamos que vayas a dar tus declaraciones y que nos entregues tus recuerdos de ese día. Estamos nadando en círculos con la información que hemos recolectado. Lo único que tenemos son las balas que sacaron del cuerpo de Hermione y mucha información no nos entrega.

—Obvio, cuenta conmigo. Necesito saber quién fue el que atacó a mí esposa.

—Pero al no tener nada de información estamos de brazos cruzados—se lamentó Harry mirando a su amiga.

—En cuanto llegue mi madre, iré a tu oficina. No quiero dejar sola a Hermione.

—Si no te preocupes—dijo el pelinegro—. A todo esto, Kingsley te envía sus saludos, dijo que no te preocuparas por el trabajo. Pansy ya comenzó la búsqueda de un asistente para ti. Así tus asuntos no se atrasarán.

—Dale mis agradecimientos. De verdad que hay veces que pienso que no sería nada sin estas mujeres— río relajado el rubio.

—Es verdad. Son nuestro cable a tierra—apoyó a Draco con una sonrisa.

Draco se quedó meditando unos segundos—Quedé con la duda. Las balas que le dispararon a Hermione ¿no son comunes?

—No. No debería decirte esto, pero confío en ti—miró sinceramente a Draco—. Las balas tienen runas escritas en cada una. Son de origen desconocido, pero no hemos podido hallar nada que pueda decirnos que tipo de runas se trata.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de desaparecer me habló directamente a mí. Me dijo "Suerte Malfoy, porque la necesitaras"— rememoró, asustado, los acontecimientos donde salió herida Hermione.

—¡Maldición! Eso no indica que el ataque si iba dirigido a Hermione. Por favor Draco, en cuanto llegue Narcisa ve a mi oficina. Te estaré esperando junto con mi equipo y algún inefable— se temía lo peor con esta situación—. Necesitamos iniciar la investigación lo antes posible. Por ahora, daré la orden para que un auror venga a custodiar la habitación.

—Gracias Harry.

Acto seguido, se despidió y salió de la habitación dejando a un muy preocupado Draco.

—Te prometo que nadie más te hará daño, Hermione— acarició su cabeza mientras veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con total tranquilidad.

* * *

N/A: Después de mucho tiempo, decidí volver a escribir. Me siento muy oxidada. Además, nunca había publicado una de mis historias, tengo miedo y no saben lo nerviosa que estoy de verdad.

**Espero la historia sea de su agrado. Y sería maravilloso que me dejaran un review para recibir sus críticas e ir mejorando.**

**¡Mil Gracias!**

**Nitaws**


	2. La maldición

Muchas gracias a todos quienes han leido el fic. Infinitas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia o la agregaron a favoritos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen!

Pero mi mención honrosa es para las personas que me dejaron un review. Gracias por darse el tiempo de escribir un mensajito :D.

Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sea de su agrado :)

**Gracias por estar aquí, iniciando este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La maldición**

Narcisa iba llegando a la habitación de Hermione cuando se percata que afuera hay un auror haciendo guardia, era nada más ni nada menos que Neville Longbottom.

—¡Neville! ¿sucedió algo? — preguntó preocupada.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿Cómo está? —saludó Neville—. No ha pasado nada, Draco está dentro junto a Hermione. Yo solo estoy haciendo guardia a solicitud de Harry. Solo por precaución, nada de que preocuparse—sonrió.

Neville entró a prepararse para ser auror junto con Harry y Ron, también se unió al grupo de las serpientes donde inició amistad con Daphne Greengrass. Tras salir de Hogwarts pasó a ser algo más que amistad. Ellos llevan 3 años casados y tienen al pequeño Frank de 2 años.

—Me alegro, muchacho. Ya me estaba preocupando— sonrió Narcisa—. ¿Están solos Draco y Hermione?

—No, ya llegó la Sra. Granger.

—Oh, muy bien, entraré entonces. Mándale mis saludos a Daphne y al pequeño Frank, hace días que no los veo.

—A estado un poco ocupada. Frank está agripado por lo que no pudo venir a ver a Hermione. Pero le daré sus saludos— respondió el auror.

Narcisa entró a la habitación y vio como su hijo se arreglaba su abrigo dispuesto a salir, mientras que Jane estaba acomodando la almohada de Hermione. Ninguno se había percatado que ella había ingresado.

—¿Ya te vas hijo?

—¡Madre! No te sentí entrar– se acercó a besar su frente—. Si, estaba preparándome. Harry necesita que iniciemos lo antes posible las investigaciones y debo aprovechar de ir a mi oficina, ya que Pansy tiene un candidato para ser mi asistente.

—Me parece bien. Es necesario — se acercó a su consuegra y le dio un abrazo—. Hola Jane, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Cissy—le correspondió el abrazo—. Aquí estoy junto a nuestra Hermione. Luna me comentó que pronto le sacaran el respirador artificial para que comience su adaptación. Al parecer está todo resultando bien. Solo espero que siga así— dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Así será–afirmó el rubio—. Yo me voy camino al ministerio. Cualquier novedad que tengan por favor no duden en avisarme—se acercó a Hermione y besó su frente—. Vuelvo pronto Mione. Por favor sigue mejorando, queremos tenerte con nosotros prontamente.

—Cuídate hijo. Si necesitas algo, nos avisas. Y pierde cuidado con Hermione. Aquí estaremos para ella.

—Que te vaya bien Draco— se despidió Jane tomando su mano.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y se detuvo a hablar con Neville.

—Por favor Neville, te encargo la seguridad de mis mujeres—extendió su mano para despedirse.

—No te preocupes, aquí estaré—correspondió.

—Gracias. Nos vemos pronto— raudo y veloz salió camino al ministerio. Era de carácter urgente que comenzaran con la investigación.

* * *

Al llegar al ministerio se fue directo a su oficina. Quería ver primero lo de su asistente, para después dedicar todo su tiempo a la investigación de los aurores.

—¡Drake! Que bueno que apareces, ¿Cómo está Hermione?

—Hola Pansy, está bien. Estable y mejorando. Dentro de poco le quitaran el respirador artificial.

—Eso es una excelente noticia. Luna ha hecho un gran trabajo— sonrió la pelinegra—. Pero bueno, sé que tu tiempo es limitado en estos momentos por lo que tu posible asistente te espera en la sala de reuniones. Estos son sus antecedentes— le entregó los documentos a Draco mientras caminaban hacia la sala—. Su nombre es Andrew Callahan, 27 años, fue a Durmstrang, el año pasado terminó sus estudios de derecho mágico. Y la verdad me parece el candidato más apropiado de todos los que llegaron. Se ve una persona organizada, con conocimientos y con muchas aptitudes para el cargo.

—Veamos que tal nos va— respondió Draco, ingresando a la sala de reuniones—. Buenos días, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional— se presentó saludando de mano a Andrew.

—Buenos días, Andrew Callahan— correspondió el saludo.

Y así se llevó a cabo la entrevista. Draco le hizo algunas preguntas. Se desenvolvió bien en el ámbito que era requerido.

—Bien, Callahan, no tengo más preguntas —dijo poniéndose de pie el rubio—. Estoy muy conforme con tus conocimientos por lo que quedas contratado y necesito que inicies hoy.

—Ningún problema, Sr. Malfoy— sonrió con la respuesta de su nuevo jefe, poniéndose de pie también.

—Pansy te indicará cual es tu escritorio y te hará una introducción a tus labores. Necesito contar con todo tu apoyo, ya que por asuntos familiares me ausentaré de la oficina por unos días.

—Cuente conmigo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar en todo lo que usted necesite. Tendré todo organizado para cuando usted vuelva— respondió seguro el nuevo asistente.

—Te lo agradezco—le sonrió—. Pansy, por favor, preocúpate de que tenga todo lo necesario para cumplir sus funciones. Si requieren de algo más, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—No te preocupes, jefe. Yo me encargo de todo. Preocúpate de tus asuntos urgentes—dijo haciendo hincapié en la urgencia—. Harry está esperando.

—Cierto. Gracias por todo nuevamente, Callahan—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Una vez el rubio se fue, Pansy comenzó a indicarle cuales eran las labores más urgentes que debía realizar.

—Ahora, acompáñame para mostrarte tu oficina. Es importante la organización, así que contaras con bastante espacio para tener todo ordenado— le dijo caminando fuera de la sala de reuniones.

—Me parece perfecto. Quería, si es posible, hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime— lo alentó sin dejar de caminar hacia la oficina.

—¿Que tal es el jefe Malfoy? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a Pansy, quién se detuvo—. La verdad no tengo las mejores referencias, pero como necesitaba el trabajo, no dude en postular—agregó avergonzado.

—Sé que nuestro jefe no tiene los mejores antecedentes, pero eso era de su adolescencia. El es un hombre con mucho conocimiento y más humano de lo que muchos creen. No dudes nunca de consultar las cosas con él. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, aunque tiene su marca Malfoy en su forma de ser. Pero ya lo conocerás y te darás cuenta de que las cosas que se cuentan de él no son ciertas.

—Lo lamento— respondió Andrew sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes. De cierto modo es normal tener la duda, siendo nuestro jefe un Malfoy— sonrió con orgullo la pelinegra siguiendo su camino—Bien, esta es tu oficina. Mi oficina es la de al lado. Cualquier cosa que necesites me preguntas. Esos archivos de ahí —dijo señalando una montaña de papeles que estaban sobre una silla— Es urgente que sean organizados. Esas carpetas que están allá—dijo señalando otra montaña que estaba sobre el escritorio—. Deben ser enviadas a las oficinas que correspondan. Es harto trabajo para tu primer día. Pero confío que lo harás bien. Bienvenido Callahan— concluyó Pansy, mientras le sonreía.

—Gracias Parkinson— correspondió Andrew.

* * *

Draco por su parte se fue camino al departamento de Seguridad Mágica donde lo esperaba Harry, junto a 2 aurores más, Ron y Dennis Creevey, y una inefable, Susan Bones.

—Draco, que bueno que llegaste– saludó Harry, siendo imitado por el resto del equipo presente.

—Lamento la tardanza. Pero aquí estoy. Díganme que debo hacer.

—Necesitamos extraer tus recuerdos y que nos cuentes que sucedió ese día que pudiese ser relevante para la investigación— señaló Harry.

—Muy bien—se sacó su abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero que había en la oficina— Estoy a total disposición para la investigación. Necesito que encontremos al culpable del ataque. No quiero que Hermione salga nuevamente lastimada.

—Haré la extracción de tus recuerdos. Es algo indoloro, pero necesito que te quedes tranquilo. Así que por favor toma asiento, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el día del ataque— la que habló ahora fue Susan, quién comenzó sacando un hilo plateado desde la sien de Draco, mientras lo iba depositando en un frasco.

Tras un par de minutos, habiendo extraído todos los recuerdos de ese día, Draco comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido, Dennis estaba tomando nota de lo relatado por el rubio. Mientras tanto Susan se llevó los recuerdos para hacer la visualización masiva. En el ministerio había un pensadero gigante, que permitía ver los recuerdos y pausarlos según eran requeridos.

—Susan debe tener listo lo del pensadero—concluyó Harry—. Le pedí a Kingsley que te dejara participar de la investigación. Me antepuse a tu solicitud, sabiendo como enfrentas estos temas— se burló el ojiverde.

—Te lo agradezco. Aunque si no lo hubieses hecho, yo ya estaría hablando con el ministro— respondió Draco.

—Vamos. Por favor, Dennis, deja todo bien archivado y protegido. El ministro nos pidió total confidencialidad con el caso. Ya que al ser Hermione una heroína de guerra, esto causó gran revuelo en la comunidad— señalo Harry.

—Todo listo, jefe—Dennis levantó su pulgar en señal de que estaba todo ordenado.

Todos caminaron hacia la habitación del pensadero, donde Susan los estaba esperando. Tenía el escenario ya dispuesto con la imagen congelada justo en el momento en que Draco iba a abrir la puerta de la librería.

—Bien, ¿todos listos? — preguntó Harry. Todos asintieron—. Quizás el revivir esta escena no será de tu agrado, Draco, pero por favor saca toda tu vena Slytherin en este momento. Necesitamos toda tu concentración en cada detalle.

—No te preocupes por mí. Hagamos lo necesario para dar con el culpable—puntualizó Draco.

—Muy bien, podemos comenzar Susan—pidió a la inefable.

Con un movimiento de varita, Susan hizo avanzar los recuerdos de Draco. Todos pudieron ver el momento en que le dispararon a Hermione.

Harry le hizo una seña a Susan para que pausará la escena donde se veía al atacante con el brazo extendido apuntando a Hermione.

—Maldito bastardo. No muestra nada para identificarlo—señaló Ron, acercándose al encapuchado.

Draco tenía fija su vista en Hermione, quién iba cayendo con los ojos cerrados. De solo ver la escena, se sintió un imbécil, sabiendo lo que había pasado después. Pero ahora también sentía rabia. Debía encontrar al maldito que le disparo a su esposa. Y cuando lo encontrar iba a pagar muy caro. En silencio se hizo un juramento mientras apretaba sus puños.

—¡Draco! —el grito de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Mira lo que hay en la pistola.

Draco se acercó al grupo que inspeccionaba al encapuchado. Dennis seguía tomando notas, Susan miraba alrededor de la escena mientras Ron y Harry miraban directamente al encapuchado.

—Definitivamente son las mismas runas de las balas— puntualizó Ron.

—Así es—confirmó Harry—. Debemos indagar más sobre estás runas. Pero en todos los lugares que he buscado, no he encontrado ninguna sola referencia a estas runas ni nada parecido— se lamentó finalmente—. Si Hermione estuviese aquí, ella nos diría donde podemos buscar.

—Quizás en la mansión Malfoy hay algo que nos pueda servir— acotó Draco, mirando la pistola. Ignorando el malestar que le provocó el comentario de Harry–. La pistola me es familiar. Creo haberlo visto en algún lado. Podría preguntarle al padre de Hermione. Al ser un arma muggle, quizás él en algún momento me la mostro. Tengo la sensación de conocerla.

—Esa sería una buena idea, porque en lo personal nunca la había visto— señaló Harry mirando lo poco común que era el arma—. ¿Cuándo crees que podamos ir a la biblioteca Malfoy a buscar alguna información de las runas?

—Ahora que vuelva al hospital, hablaré con mi madre y te informo— respondió sin quitar la vista de la mano que sostenía la pistola—. Miren, creo que tiene una cicatriz. Se ve saliendo del lado de la empuñadura de la pistola.

—Si, efectivamente es una cicatriz— respondió el pelirrojo—. Pareciera que fue reciente, por el color que tiene.

—Déjame mirar— pidió el pelinegro a Ron—. Creo que sería bueno fotografiar estas evidencias.

—Harry, hay algo que estamos pasando por alto— mencionó Dennis, dejando de escribir—. El atacante es zurdo o intencionalmente utilizó la mano izquierda para disparar y despistarnos.

—Es cierto, ¿Cómo no me percaté antes? — respondió Harry con una sonrisa agradeciendo al joven.

—Iré por la cámara de evidencias—mencionó Ron, saliendo del pensadero.

Con la mezcla de tecnología muggle con magia, se ha podido ir avanzando en muchos ámbitos; principalmente en la salud. Pero también ha sido un gran apoyo en el ministerio. Permitiendo mejorar las gestiones de todos los departamentos, era cosa de ver el pensadero. Así también, fue como se creó la cámara de evidencias, que permitía tomar fotografías estáticas de todo, estuviese donde estuviese, ayudando en las investigaciones de casos como el ataque de Hermione.

—¡Harry! — llamó Susan, desde el inicio del callejón que estaba frente a la librería. Harry, junto a los demás, se acercaron rápidamente.

—¿Qué encontraste, Susan? —la chica apunto al suelo un poco más adelante de donde estaban parados—. Es un pañuelo. Y entre el pañuelo se puede ver que sobresale algo plateado, aparentemente es una bala— concluyó Harry.

Todos se arrodillaron alrededor del pañuelo para verlo con más detalle.

—Tiene escrita unas iniciales, C.K.A.—apuntó Dennis.

—Bien, esa es una pista. Deberemos interrogar a todas las personas que estaban en este callejón —dijo mirando alrededor—aunque no son muchas. Sería a los dueños de esas tiendas—señaló dos que estaban justo en frente—. Y a estas tres personas—apuntó a dos personas que iban saliendo del callejón y una que iba entrando—. Deberemos hacer reconocimiento facial para dar con ellos— puntualizó Harry.

En ese momento entró Ron con la cámara de evidencias. Dennis la tomó y comenzó a fotografiar todos los detalles que encontraron.

—Cuando Dennis termine de fotografiar todo, avanzaremos la escena. Necesito que lleguemos a la parte donde se dirige a ti, Draco—el rubio asintió entendiendo que ahí puede haber más pistas del atacante.

—Listo, Harry— avisó Dennis que había terminado.

—Bien. Susan, por favor continua con la escena.

Draco, los aurores y la inefable pudieron ver como Hermione caía ensangrentada en los brazos del rubio. Y ahí ocurrió lo que estaban esperando. Con voz poco propia de un humano le habló directamente a Draco, "Suerte Malfoy, porque la necesitarás". Todos sintieron unos escalofríos recorriendo su espalda al escuchar al encapuchado. Pausaron nuevamente la escena y volvieron su atención al atacante. Estaban claros que es un mago bastante cuidadoso. Harry se cuestionaba el porque utilizó un arma muggle y no algo mágico.

—No veo nada más que pueda ser una pista. Tenemos el pañuelo, el arma, las balas, que es zurdo y su cicatriz en la mano. Su rostro no se asoma ni por si acaso—resumió el pelirrojo.

—Tuvo mucho cuidado con el ataque. De seguro fue algo planeado con anticipación— acotó Harry—. Draco, ¿Cuál es la frecuencia con la que Hermione va a la librería?

El rubio meditó unos momentos la pregunta y finalmente respondió—Dos veces el mes, viernes por medio. Ahora que lo pienso, inconscientemente se volvió una rutina acompañar a Hermione a la librería. Ella lo organizaba y me pedía que la acompañara.

—Si es así, el atacante los estuvo siguiendo y estudió muy bien sus movimientos. Así supo cuál era el momento más idóneo para perpetrar el ataque— concluyó el jefe de los aurores, muy preocupado.

—Con esto no podemos descartar si es alguien cercano o un completo desconocido—agregó Ron.

—Tampoco tenemos idea de cuál es la motivación para atacar a Hermione. No dudo que ella haya sido su objetivo, no vaciló en ningún momento al dispararle—dijo Draco, sintiendo rabia e impotencia. Revivir todos los acontecimientos solo hacia crecer sus ganas por buscar al responsable y hacer justicia—. Harry, cuando puedas, por favor dame una copia de la fotografía del arma. Iré a hablar con mi suegro para ver si la conoce y nos pueda dar alguna idea de su origen.

—Claro, en cuanto la tenga te avisaré. También necesitamos ir a la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, así que en cuanto podamos ir, nos avisas.

—Está bien. Quiero volver al hospital. Han pasado varias horas ya. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—No, Draco. Gracias por venir. Cualquier cosa que sepa te informaré—sonrió el pelinegro—. Ve a ver a Hermione.

—Gracias. Nos vemos pronto— dijo despidiéndose con la mano de todos saliendo rumbo a su oficina. Antes de partir quería ver como iban las cosas con su nuevo asistente.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina Pansy le estaba explicando un procedimiento a Andrew y ninguno se había percatado de que Draco estaba en la puerta.

—Veo que pudiste con todo el trabajo, Callahan— sonrió agradecido el rubio.

—¡Jefe! —se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio ingresando a la oficina.

—Hola Draco, ¿cómo te fue con Harry? —sonrió la pelinegra al ver la reacción del nuevo asistente.

—Tranquilo Callahan, solo vine a ver como estaban—dijo para calmarlo, al ver la reacción del joven—. Estuvo productivo, esperemos tener buenas noticias— le respondió a Pansy sin dar mayores antecedentes de la situación.

—Me alegro. Por acá hemos estado muy bien. Callahan me ha sorprendido gratamente. Al parecer no nos equivocamos con elegirlo— elogió al joven, quién miraba el escritorio sonrojado.

—No…no es para tanto—respondió un poco cohibido.

—Eso espero, ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites por ahora, Pansy te ayudará. En cuanto yo retome mis labores, nos organizaremos mejor—miró su reloj pulsera, que fue regalo de Hermione—. Bien, yo me iré. No sé si mañana venga, pero si necesitan algo me avisan por favor. Ya sabes donde buscarme, Pansy— besó la mejilla de la pelinegra y se despidió con un apretón de mano de Andrew—Nos vemos—acto seguido salió camino hacia las chimeneas del ministerio para dirigirse a su hogar. Necesitaba tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de volver con Hermione.

* * *

En el hospital estaba Jane y Narcisa tomando el té mientras cuidaban de Hermione. Hace solo media hora que había ido el equipo médico para ver como avanzaba. El doctor de turno le indicó que mañana en la mañana ya le sacarían el respirador artificial y empezarían a despertarla del coma. Los exámenes realizados arrojaron que Hermione respondió muy bien al tratamiento. Y que todo lo realizado la tarde anterior había surtido efecto en la mejoría de la chica.

—Me alegro tanto de que la vayan a despertar del coma. Extraño tanto hablar con ella—comentó Jane, melancólica.

—Tranquila, solo ha pasado dos días de no hablar con ella. No exageres— rio la rubia al ver lo exagerada de su consuegra.

—¿Dos días? Eso es una eternidad— rio también Jane. Con Hermione eran muy unidas, y tras devolverle la memoria al finalizar la guerra, su relación se volvió más fuerte que nunca—. Puede ser poco, pero de verdad que extraño a mi pequeña—dijo finalmente.

—Es natural, sobre todo por la relación que ustedes tienen. Pero debes tener paciencia y esperar que todo lo que han hecho por ella funciona y tengamos a nuestra Hermione de vuelta—la confortó tomando su mano—. Todo estará bien— agregó mirando el reloj que estaba en la habitación—. Draco aún no llega. Debe haber tenido mucho trabajo con lo de la investigación.

—Si, eso debe ser. Solo espero que encuentren luego al culpable. No me quiero ni imaginar que Hermione pueda ser herida nuevamente— miró afligida la cara de su hija.

—Harry y su equipo son excelentes aurores. De seguro lo encontrarán muy pronto.

Justo en ese momento hace aparición Draco— Buenas tardes— dijo acercándose a besar la frente de cada una— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya vino Luna a revisarla?

—No vino Luna, pero si el otro doctor, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Narcisa a Jane.

—Smith, el doctor Smith—respondió— Pero de igual forma nos dio excelentes noticias. Mañana le quitarán la respiración artificial y la irán despertando del coma. Por lo que nos comentó, Hermione a respondido muy bien a las pociones y tratamientos que le han realizado.

—Pero esa es una excelente noticia— dijo Draco, emocionado de saber que Hermione podría despertar pronto— Ustedes, ¿Cómo están? Deben estar cansadas.

—No más que tú— le dijo su madre— ¿Qué pasó en la investigación? ¿Pudieron encontrar algo? — preguntó sin rodeos.

—No puedo comentar mucho, pero si tenemos algunas pistas. No son las que esperábamos, pero podemos avanzar algo con eso. Por cierto, madre, con Harry necesitamos ir a la biblioteca de la mansión para buscar alguna información respecto a una de las pistas. Los aurores no han tenido buenos resultados en la base de datos que maneja el ministerio. Y como sé que mi padre manejaba libros difíciles de encontrar, quizás haya alguna pista.

—Pero por supuesto, ustedes díganme cuando irán y los estaré esperando. Aunque recuerda que la mansión sigue siendo tuya hijo, tu puedes hacer y deshacer en ella— acarició su mejilla.

—Gracias madre— le sonrió el rubio—. También necesitaremos a Richard— dijo mirando a Jean—. Debo consultarle algo sobre las armas muggles, y como sé que él tiene conocimiento del tema de las armas, espero el pueda sacarme de algunas dudas.

—Claro, hoy hablaré con él. Estará encantado de ayudar.

—Muchas gracias por todo—dijo Draco, abrazándolas—. Son las mejores. De seguro Hermione piensa lo mismo —sonrió mirando a su mujer en la camilla—. Ya pronto estará con nosotros— agregó con optimismo.

—Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Hablaré con Richard y te avisaré para que vayas a la casa— le dijo Jean, mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—Gracias Jean, y mándele mis saludos a Richard.

—En tu nombre, cariño. Adiós, Cissy, nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós querida— se acerco a besar su mejilla—. Estamos al habla—tras esto Jane salió de la habitación dejando a los Malfoy solos.

—Draco, hay algo que quiero comentarte que no me pareció apropiado hacerlo frente a Jean—miró seriamente a su hijo.

—¿Sucedió algo con Hermione?

—Es necesario que hables con Luna, estoy casi segura de que hay algo que nos está ocultando. Si bien Hermione ha evolucionado favorablemente, siento, no. Estoy segura de que hay algo más en ella—dijo tocando el brazo de Hermione que descansaba al costado de su cuerpo— Aquí hay magia muy avanzada hijo, y sé que puede traerle consecuencias a Hermione. Así que por favor hablar con Luna, exígele la verdad, por el bien de la familia.

—Yo también sentía algo, pero pensé que podía ser la magia de Hermione descontrolada por las heridas. Pero si ahora tu me dices eso, es probable que tengas razón y haya algo más. Gracias por todo madre.

—No sigas Draco, ya te dije que, por la familia, se hace todo—le sonrió a su hijo—. Yo también me iré. Debo ir a ver el estado de la biblioteca, hace mucho que nadie la utiliza. Así que la dejaré en las mejores condiciones para que puedan trabajar tranquilos. Nos vemos, hijo— beso su mejilla.

—Nos vemos, madre. Cualquier cosa que sepa te comentaré.

—Eso espero hijo, y por favor habla con Luna.

Narcisa salió de la habitación, dejando un pensativo Draco. El había sentido que había algo más dentro de Hermione, pero supuso que era su magia descontrolada y que era normal que sintiera ajena por las heridas que tenía. Pero si su madre también lo había percibido así, algo debe haber en Hermione que provoca estás sensaciones. Era necesario hablar con Luna lo antes posible.

Tres horas después de que Draco se quedó solo junto a Hermione hizo ingreso Harry. Ahí vio al rubio apoyado en la camilla dormitando.

—Lamento tener que interrumpir tu siesta Draco— se burló el ojiverde.

Draco se comenzó a desperezar tras escuchar ingresar a Harry—Como siempre inoportuno, Harry— sonrió—. Cuéntame que te trae por aquí a…—miró su reloj, que marcaba las diez de la noche— a estas horas de la noche.

—Quería ver a Hermione y comentarte lo que ha pasado durante la tarde— se acercó al otro lado de la camilla de donde se encontraba Draco.

—Dime, soy todo oídos.

—Tengo la fotografía del arma— comenzó pasándole la imagen a Draco–. Y ya identificamos a los 3 testigos que estaban en el callejón cerca de la evidencia. Mañana iniciaremos con la interrogaciones, Ron y Dennis se encargarán de eso. Por lo que necesito saber si mañana ¿podríamos ir la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy?

—Si claro, me parece perfecto—se quedó pensativo un momento– Mañana es sábado. No quiero dejar sola a Hermione, ¿podrías pedirle a Pansy que venga durante la mañana, por favor?

—Claro, de seguro estará feliz de venir a ver a Hermione— sonrió mirando a su castaña amiga—. Sabes ¿Cuándo le quitaran la respiración artificial?

—¡Oh! Es cierto, mañana vendrán a sacarle el respirador artificial y comenzarán a despertarla del coma. Pero antes de eso necesito hablar con Luna—comentó pensativo— Y según la hora debe haber llegado a su turno. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en la conversación que tendré con ella.

—Claro, pero ¿Por qué sería necesario que yo estuviera ahí? —preguntó con dudas.

—Con mi madre creemos que hay información que Luna nos está ocultando respecto al estado de salud de Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió con el comentario— ¿Luna? ¿De verdad crees que ocultaría algo?

—No lo espero de ella, pero prefiero sacarme las dudas. Iré a buscarla, por favor quédate cuidando a Mione.

—Claro, no me moveré de aquí. Tu ve por Luna.

Draco camino rápidamente hacia la salida y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una cabellera rubia hace su aparición.

—Creí sentir que me necesitaban— comentó, Luna, con su sonrisa soñadora de siempre.

Draco la miró sorprendido y asintió permitiéndole el paso a la rubia.

—Ya me imagino para que debe ser, pero antes déjenme chequear el estado de Hermione— se acercó a la castaña revisando los indicadores que marcaban las maquinas, y anotando todos los datos en el informe de paciente.

Draco y Harry se mantenían expectante viendo como Luna revisaba cada detalle de Hermione, aun sorprendidos de que ella llegará justo cuando la necesitaban.

—Bien, ya he terminado—se giró mirando a ambos jóvenes–. Creo que debemos de hablar de algo muy importante que no les he comentado—dijo finalmente la rubia, dejando de lado su sonrisa soñadora—. Hermione si bien ha evolucionado muy bien con las pociones y el tratamiento, el disparo en su pecho trajo efectos secundarios en ella.

—¿A que te refieres con efectos secundarios? —preguntó Draco.

—No quise decirles antes porque estuve realizando unas pruebas para poder informarles y responder sus dudas con conocimiento de causa—se tomó una pausa para que sus interlocutores procesaran la información— Hermione está siendo afectada por magia muy oscura.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron al unísono Draco y Harry.

—¿A que te refieres con que está siendo afectada? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de eso? — preguntó Draco, entrando en desesperación.

—En palabras sencillas, Hermione fue maldecida y no sabemos hasta que punto afectará su vida. Hemos podido mantenerla controlada, pero no sabemos cuanto más podremos hacerlo. Es por eso que la despertaremos del coma para que ella nos vaya informado que es lo que siente y así proceder correctamente— agregó Luna—. De verdad les pido disculpa por no informárselos desde un principio, pero no podía arriesgarme a dar un diagnóstico erróneo.

—No te preocupes Luna, se entiende. Pero no deja de preocuparme— agregó Draco, mirando a Harry—. Ahora más que nunca necesito saber contra quién nos estamos enfrentando.

—Como jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, creo que lo mejor será hablar esto con nuestros amigos y familia. No podemos arriesgarnos a que puedan herir o atacar a alguien más— agregó muy seguro Harry—. Más si no sabemos los motivos por los que atacó a Hermione.

Draco sentía que su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Hermione víctima de una maldición. No podía ser posible que toda la mejoría era solo una pantalla de algo peor. Y nadie sabía a que se debía y que consecuencias podría traerle. Maldijo al culpable de todo lo que Hermione estaba viviendo. Lo iba a encontrar y lo haría pagar caro por todo. Se acercó a Hermione y tomó su mano. Estaba fría, y si podía sentir que había algo más. Esperaba que todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Luna por ella fueran suficientes. No quería imaginarse la vida sin Hermione a su lado.

—Bien. Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer por Hermione— finalizó Draco, decidido a dar todo por ella.

* * *

N/A: No saben lo feliz que harían hasta escritora amateur si le dejan un review. Son muy importantes para poder ver mis errores y mejorar en cada capítulo.  
Ya saben, cualquier comentario constructivo se agradece. Uno siempre puede mejorar.

**¡Mil gracias por estar aquí, espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Nitaws**


End file.
